emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5409 (24th September 2009)
Plot Debbie is still furious with Michael who won’t commit to her and leave his fiancé. He doesn’t want to go through with the wedding, but he can’t give her the answer she wants because it's too complicated for him to just abandon his other life, his fiancée has a young son who sees him as a father figure and it’d be too damaging to him. Debbie realises he's in too deep and refuses to beg him to chose her, she walks away devastated. Distraught, she confides in her dad who is incredulous as she talks him through Michael's lies. Cain assures her that she's made the right decision and she's worth more than that, he hates Michael for what he's put her through. However, when Michael arrives back at Tug Ghyll and reveals he's made his decision and he's chosen Debbie over his fiancée – she's elated and throws herself into his arms telling him he won’t regret it. Cain isn’t happy and still doesn’t trust him. Katie and Ryan put their past behind them and meet for their date in The Woolpack. It's clear they’re finally hitting it off and Gennie and Maisie are gobsmacked when they witness them kissing in a cosy corner of the pub. Back at Victoria Cottage, things get more amorous and as they snog on the sofa, Ryan agrees to stay the night. Elsewhere, Leyla is bemoaning how frumpy she looked at the council do in her old clothes and is obsessing over all the expensive clothes the other women were wearing. Sick of being skint she resolves to save up and get those designer shoes. At Holdgate Farm, Jai arrives home early and is shocked to discover the Dingle clan have descended upon the house. He immediately sees through Zak’s scheme with the rats and reveals he had pest control check the house before they moved in. Demonstrating that the “rats” are just stuffed toys, he berates Nikhil for being so gullible and orders the Dingles out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Exterior, hallway and living room *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cricket Pavilion *Ford *Tug Ghyll - Back garden and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes